en el palacio
by sebasr1997
Summary: vivi invita a los sombreros de paja a unas vacaciones en su palacio, que pasara alli estando todos solos?
1. el palacio

Era un dia comun en el sunny, luffy, usopp y chopper estaba pescando, zoro ejercitándose, nami dibujando mapas, robin leyendo, franky revisando el barco, brook tocando el violin y sanji en la cocina preparando la cena.

Eran aproximadamente las 6:30 de la tarde cuando se escucho la voz de sanji: -NAMI-SWAAAAAAAN, ROBIN CHWAAAAAAAN, LA CENA ESTA LISTA…. Ustedes también vengan a comer imbéciles, les dijo a los demás tripulantes del sunny.

Esa noche era una cena común, chopper y brook estaban escuchando las (completamente reales) historias de usopp, luffy comiendo la comida de todo el mundo, sanji y zoro peleando, robin cenando ignorando todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, y nami gritándole a luffy por comerse la comida d todos.

Era una cena como todas las otras hasta que nami dijo:

-oigan, recibi una carta de vivi esta tarde, y decía que nos esta invitando a un palacio de vacaciones! , dijo con un tono alegre

-EN SERIO!, grito luffy con emoción

-siiii hace deberíamos ir, hace mucho tiempo que no vemos a vivi, y es una buena oportunidad para descansar.

-VIVI-CHWAAAAAAANNNN LA HE EXTRAÑADO DEMASIADOO!

-CALLATE COCINERO PERVERTIDO, dijo zoro

-QUIERES PROBLEMAS ESPADACHIN DE MIERDA?

-QUE TE PARECE SI TE CORTO LAS MANOS PARA QUE ASI NO PUEDAS COCINAR MAS ESTA BASURA QUE NOS DAS DE COMIDA!

-QUE DIJISTE CABEZA DE MIERDA DE PAJARO?

El espadachín y el cocinero habían empezado a discutir mientras los otros planeaban las vacaciones al palacio de su nakama vivi.

Pasaron un par de días hasta que llegaron al palacio de la princesa vivi en una pequeña isla en la cual estaban Pel y vivi esperándolos.

De repente se pudo ver una figura negra en el aire gritando VIVI-CHWAAAAANNNNN~~~… sanji fue el primero en salir corriendo del barco para saludar a su querida princesa, sanji callo con un fuerte impacto al piso, se levanto y abrazo suavemente a la princesa

-hola sanji-kun, como has estado?

-BIEEEEN VIVI-CHWAAAAN TE HE EXTRAÑADO MUCHISIMOOOO~~~~

-me alegra que estes bien, dijo vivi.

Después de que bajaron todos los tripulantes siguió a saludarla nami

-HOLA VIVI! COMO HAS ESTAAADOOOO!

-HOLA NAMI! MUY BIEN MUY BIEN, Y TUUU?

Las dos amigas habían empezado a hablar como si fueran adolecentes en una fiesta…

El siguiente fue chopper el cual salto hacia ella para abrazarla

-hola chopper, te eche mucho de menos

-VIVI! NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TU! , dijo chopper llorando a gritos de la felicidad

-si, pero mirate que lindo estas chopper, pareces un lindo peluche!

-AAAAAIII NO ME ALAGUES IMBECIL QUE NO ME HACES PARA NADA FELIZ~ ,dijo chopper mientras bailaba de la felicidad.

Los siguientes en saludarla fueron luffy, usopp y zoro….

Después de que se saludaron luffy le dijo a vivi de debía de conocer a los nuevos miembros de la tripulación

Vivi se sorprendió al ver una gran silueta con brazos gigantes detrás de luffy, el cual se presento como franky.

Vivi lo saludo intentando obviar el hecho de que no tenia pantalones

Luego de saludar a franky, a vivi casi se le salía el corazón al ver un hombre alto, flaco, con un baston y un afro, horrorizada empezó a gritar en desesperación pensando que había visto a un fantasma… pero no, solo era brook el cual estaba al lado de robin,

Sanji y nami intentaron tranquilizar a vivi la cual parecía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón, mientras gritaba:

-UN FANTASMAAAAA! AUXILIO, LLAMEN A UN EXORCISTA!

Sanji y nami le trataron de explicar que simplemente era otro miembro de la tripulación.

La figura alta se acerco a vivi la cual seguía asustada y dijo:

-YOHOHOHOHOHO buenos días señorita… me permitiría ver sus panties?

Nami golpeo al esqueleto en la cabeza después de decir su famosa frase

-ACASO NO PUEDES SALUDAR A LAS MUJERES COMO LA GENTE NORMAL?

Mientras que vivi le pregunto a sanji con la voz baja –por que lleva un afro el esqueleto?

-te lo explico mas tarde, dijo sanji.

Y asi después de todas las presentaciones y los saludos entraron al palacio de vivi.

El cual, para ser un palacio estaba sorprendentemente vacio y tranquilo.

-por que esta tan tranquilo aquí?, pregunto nami

-es que las personas en el palacio de arabasta estaban muy ocupadas y no quería darles mas problemas haciendo que vengan aquí,

-eso quiere decir que estaremos solos aquí? , pregunto el emocionado capitan

-si, incluso yo tengo que regresar al palacio inmediatamente, dijo Pel

-pero no se preocupen, tenemos suficiente comida para todos nosotros en el cocina, dijo vivi con un tono seguro

-eso espero por que tengo MUUUUCHHAAAA HAMBREEE

-LUFFY MAS TE VALE QUE NO TE COMAS TODA LA COMIDA O TE MATO A PATADAS, le grito sanji a su hambriento capitán.

-no te preocupes sanji, tenemos suficiente para luffy aquí, dijo vivi riendo ligeramente…

-ok pero si necesitas ayuda con la comida solo avísame

Después de caminar un rato por el inmenso y lujoso palacio llegaron a donde se encontraban las habitaciones, eran suficientes para todos y vivi les dijo que colocaran su equipaje en las habitaciones y que se prepararan para la cena.

Cada uno de los tripulantes del barco entro en una habitación diferente para poner su equipaje y a prepararse para la gran cena que tenia preparada vivi para celebrar que se había vuelto a encontrar con sus queridos nakamas.


	2. la cena

bueno, aqui esta el 2do capitulo de mi horrible fanfic, bueno difrutenlo y comenten y revisen

* * *

Sanji termino de prepararse antes que todos, salió de su habitación y se dirigió automáticamente a la cocina, al entrar vio a la peli azul princesa cocinando la cena que les iba a servir.

El rubio cocinero no pudo evitar pensar lo hermosa que se veía con su largo cabello atado en una cola y su piel blanca ligeramente bronceada, era ciertamente una princesa.

-te ayudo en algo?, pregunto Sanji con un tono suave

-oh no, no te preocupes, yo puedo, dijo vivi la cual parecía muy ocupada

las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos

Sanji se lavo las manos y empezó a ayudar a la princesa a cocinar

-ya te dije que no me tienes que ayudar, yo sola pue….

-ya te escuche pero quiero ayudarte a cocinar, después de todo yo soy el cocinero del barco. Dijo Sanji interrumpiendo a vivi mientras cogía los cuchillos de la mesa

Sanji encendió la estufa y puso el agua a hervir, luego comenzó a cortar los vegetales mientras que Vivi hacia lo mismo…

-OUCH!

-que paso?

-Es que me e cortado el dedo mientras picaba los vegetales

-déjame ver, dijo Sanji mientras cogía la mano de Vivi examinándola para ver donde estaba la herida.

Sanji logro ver una pequeña cortada en el dedo índice, estaba sangrando, así que coloco el dedo de Vivi en su boca para quitar la sangre.

Al hacer esto la princesa se sonrojo fuertemente, mientras que el cocinero sacaba un paquete de vendajes para cubrir la cortada y evitar que se infecte

-muchas gracias, dijo vivi mientras miraba a Sanji el cual le estaba sonriendo amigablemente, sin notar que todavía estaba agarrando su mano.

-no hay de que, respondió cuando recordó que tenia que poner los vegetales a hervir.

Sanji soltó las manos de vivi y siguió cocinando, vivi hizo lo mismo…

Después de unos 8 minutos vivi estaba friendo un pescado mientras que Sanji preparaba el postre que iban a comer después de la cena, cuando el decidió salir un rato a fumar.

El rubio decidió salir al pasillo y recostarse de la pared mientras encendía un cigarrillo del paquete.

Sanji no pudo evitar recordar cuando agarro la mano de vivi, era suave, ligera y frágil justo como ella.

Sanji se quedo un corto tiempo afuera fumando hasta que

-KYAAAAAAA!

Sanji entro corriendo a la cocina mientras preguntaba: -QUE PASO VIVI?

Al entrar Sanji logro ver la sartén en la cual vivi estaba cocinando envuelta en flamas

-QUE PASO?, pregunto el alarmado cocinero

-ESTABA COCINANDO CUANDO DE REPENTE LA SARTEN SE PRENDIO EN FUEGO!

Sanji rápidamente agarro a vivi, la saco de la cocina, y cogió la cacerola de agua hirviendo y la hecho en la sartén lo cual causo que el fuego se apagara.

Al apagarse el fuego Sanji se dirigió a donde vivi para asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero se resbalo con el agua que había en el piso lo que causo que callera sobre Vivi

Ambos cayeron al piso, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, duraron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos hasta que se empezaron a reír

Sanji se levanto del piso y ayudo a la princesa a levantarse.

-Por favor ten mas cuidado la próxima vez vivi, dijo Sanji con un tono serio y preocupado. Vivi se sonrojo un poco mientras miraba hacia el piso. –muy bien Sanji-kun tendré mas cuidado…

Sanji miro a su alrededor y vio que la cocina había quedado un desastre, el pescado estaba calcinado, los vegetales en el piso, y el postre empapado en agua,

-oye vivi no te preocupes, yo voy a cocinar y a limpiar todo, asi que puedes ir a prepararte

-NO fue mi culpa que la cocina quede en este estado, yo me quedo a ayudarte

-pero vivi, no es necesario que me ayudes, después de todo yo soy el cocin…

-pero yo quiero ayudarte, dijo vivi con una mirada seria y determinada…

-muy bien entonces podrías empezar a limpiar el piso para que no pase ningún accidente, dijo el cocinero mientras le sonreía

-AHORA MISMO, dijo vivi con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Después de un largo rato estaban todos en la mesa conversando

-TENGO HAAAAMMBREEEEEEEE, grito un capitán hambriento

-tengo tanta hambre que siento que mi estomago se va a comer mi hígado… pero soy un esqueleto y no tengo ni estomago ni hígado YOHOHOHOHOHOHO

-HAHAHAHAHAHA es gracioso por que es anatómicamente imposible, chopper fue el único en reírse del chiste del músico

En ese momento llegaron Sanji y vivi con la comida

-AL FIIIIIINNN! ME ESTABA MURIENDO DE HAMBE!

-EL QUE TE VAS A MORIR SERAS TU SI NO CIERRAS LA BOCA DE UNA VEZ!, grito Zoro muy irritado

-esta cena se ve SUPER! , dijo el cyborg

-wow, Sanji, vivi esta cena se ve deliciosa!

-GRACIAS NAMI-SWAAAAN!

-muchas gracias Nami, pero en realidad fue Sanji el que preparo casi todo.

-NO DIGAS ESO VIVI-CHWAAAAN SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR TI NO HUBIERA PODIDO TERMINAR ESTA CENA A TIEMPO.

Vivi y Sanji se sentaron y todos empezaron a comer,

Esa fue una cena muy animada, todos estaban contando las historias que sucedieron desde que partieron de arabasta, les dijeron sobre las personas que conocieron, las aventuras que pasaron, las islas que visitaron, y como encontraron a Franky y a Brook.

-OYE OYE SANJI, POR QUE NO LE CUENTAS A VIVI DONDE PASASTE TUS 2 AÑOS ENTRENANDO, el capitán había comentado la única cosa de la que el cocinero no quería hablar.

-no, en realidad no me gusta hablar de eso…

-vamos Sanji, dime…

-e…en la isla de l-los t-traves-t-tis… dijo Sanji con un tono de vergüenza y pena de si mismo

Vivi (y Luffy) empezaron a reírse

Después de eso la cena paso muy animada y divertida…

Cuando la cena había terminado todos se fueron a su habitación, exepto Sanji y vivi que se fueron a lavar los platos, cuando terminaron de lavar, Sanji preparo una jarra de café y le sirvió una taza a vivi.

-gracias Sanji

-de nada

-haaaa, ya casi no recordaba lo divertidas que eran las noches con ustedes, dijo en un tono relajado.

-si, aunque Luffy siempre habla mas de lo que debe…

-no te preocupes Sanji, no fue tu culpa que te mandaran a esa isla

-bueno, creo que tienes razón

-pero no puedo creer que hayas aprendido todas esas técnicas en una isla llena de travestis, dijo vivi mientras reía

Sanji solo podía pensar en lo linda que se veía sonriendo de esa manera, después de todo el la había extrañado todo el tiempo desde que salieron de arabasta.

-ya terminaste? Pregunto vivi mientras recogía la taza vacía de Sanji y se paro para lavarlas

Sanji se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a vivi poniendo su cara cerca de su oído y dijo suavemente:

-te extrañe mucho vivi…. Todo este tiempo, te extrañe…

Vivi estaba paralizada, su cara completamente roja, no podía hacer nada mas, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho.

En cuanto Sanji la dejo de abrazar vivi salió corriendo de la cocina mientras decía –BUENAS NOCHES SANJI QUE DUERMAS BIEN!

Sanji solo pudo recostarse de la pared y preguntarse a si mismo que había hecho, estaba seguro de que las cosas se iban a poner muy incomodas ahora… -soy un completo idiota, se dijo mientras se sentaba en la meseta de la cocina

Luego de un rato pensando en lo que había hecho pensó en llevarles una taza de café a Robin y a Nami y después ir a dormir.

Sanji sirvió dos tazas de café y fue a llevárselas a las chicas

-robín-chan, quieres un poco de café?

-por supuesto cocinero-san, adelante

Sanji entro a la habitación de robin, la cual estaba leyendo en una silla de la habitación en unas piyamas color morado con un patrón de pétalos de flores

-aquí tienes robin, Sanji puso la taza de café en la mesita que estaba frente a robin

-pasa algo cocinero-san? Te noto decaído, pregunto robin apartando la mirada de su libro

-no robin-chan, no te preocupes por mi, dijo el cocinero con una sonrisa casi forzada

-muy bien cocinero san, que descanses

-hasta mañana Robin-chan.

Al salir de la habitación robín pensó que tenia que descubrir que había pasado entre Sanji y vivi después de la cena.

Al salir de la habitación de robín, Sanji se dirigió a la habitación de Nami, toco suavemente la puerta y entro…

Oh maldición, después de todo lo que me ha pasado esta noche y ahora que trato de animarme me encuentro con esto… pensó el cocinero

Sanji se quedo sin habla, mirando fijamente a la chica de cabello naranja, abrazando al espadachín mientras se besaban.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente al ver al cocinero con sus dos ojos completamente abiertos..

-perdón por interrumpir su intimidad, dijo Sanji mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Nami

-ESPERA SANJIIIII!, grito Nami al cocinero el cual ya había escapado a su habitación.

Después de prepararse para dormir sanji se acostó en su cama y empezó a pensar sobre lo que había sucedido con vivi esa noche, casi no pensó acerca de Zoro y Nami, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de vivi.

Mientras tanto vivi estaba igual mente pensando acerca de lo que había pasado con Sanji.

-por que Sali corriendo de allí, espero que Sanji no piense mal de mi,

La princesa duro mucho tiempo pensando como podria disculpare con el cocinero al día siguiente, hasta que finalmente quedo dormida.


	3. calido sentimiento

yaaaaah, aqui esta el 3er capitulo de mi primer fic! en este el final fue muy apresurado, me canse y no queria hacerlo de muchas palabras pero igual disfruten mi horrible escritura ^^

* * *

El sol salio en la pequeña isla privada de la princesa vivi…

El primero en levantarse naturalmente fue Sanji, ya que debía preparar el desayuno de todos…

Sanji se preparo, y salió de su habitación hacia la cocina, naturalmente no había nadie despierto ya que eran las 5:25 de la mañana.

Encendio la estufa, y coloco los ingredientes en la sarten… la forma en la que cocinaba era totalmente increíble.

Desues de unos 20 minutos de freir, hervir, picar y hornear, el cocinero había terminado el desayuno y decidió preparar café y jugo para los demás.

5 minutos y ya todo estaba preparado para los demás, ya con su trabajo terminado decidió que iria a tomar un baño.

Al salir de la cocina se encontró con robin, que normalmente es la seguda en despertar.

-que hermosa mañana tenemos hoy Robin-chan, Casi tan hermosa como tu…

-muchas gracias cocinero-san, respondio robin amablemente como de costumbre.

Sanji salió de la cocina y entro a su habitación.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo los demás integrantes de la tripulación iban saliendo de sus habitaciones… el ultimo en salir de su habitación fue zoro.

-JODER, A VER SI TE TARDAS MAS ESPADACHIN DE MIERDA! LLEVAMOS MUCHO TIEMPO ESPERANDOTE PARA DESAYUNAR, gritaba enfurecida mente el cocinero.

-CALLATE CEJAS RIZAS, COMO SI ALGUIEN QUISIERA COMER ESA BASURA QUE NO SIRVE NI DE COMIDA DE PERROS

-QUE DIJISTE?!

*SMACK*

Ahora ambos estaban retorciendose de dolos mientras nami les gritaba que se calmaran y dejaran de pelear como primera cosa de la mañana.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar, zoro al lado de nami y Sanji tuve que sentarse al lado de vivi ya que era el único asiento que quedaba.

-"…"

El cocinero y la princesa pasaron el desayuno entero sin decirse ni una palabra, un aire incomodo llenaba la sala mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Pero los demás no parecían darle mucha importancia, ya que zoro miraba fijamente a Sanji con una mirada que claramente decía:

"si le dices a una sola alma acerca de lo que viste anoche, voy a coger todos tus utensilios de cocina y te os voy a meter por el cul…"

Sanji rápidamente obvio la mirada de zoro e intento pensar en como disculparse con vivi.

Mientras avanzaba el desayuno Nami comento:

-Oigan, que tal si todos vamos a pasarnos un relajante día en la playa?

-esa es una magnifica idea Nami-san… mis huesos necesitan un pequeño bronceado YOHOHOHOHOHO

Ignorando el comentario del esqueleto todos siguieron planeando lo que harían en la playa.

Al terminar el desayuno todos fueron a sus habitaciones a prepararse para su día de "relajación"… excepto Sanji que se fue a la cocina a limpiar los platos.

Viendo que Sanji fue a la cocina vivi lo vio como el momento perfecto para disculparse.

-vamos vivi, tu puedes hacerlo… solo tienes que disculparte por como reaccionaste anoche…, se dijo a si misma la princesa

Mientras estaba de camino a la cocina se detuvo al ver a Sanji lavando los platos y pensó:

"No debería molestarlo ahora que esta trabajando, no quisiera que accidentalmente rompa platos o algo asi"

Pero incluso ella misma sabia que era una excusa para no entrar ya que estaba terriblemente nerviosa, asi que se quedo fuera de la cocina practicando su disculpa

Paso un buen rato hasta que finalmente no se escucho mas el agua saliendo del fregadero

-ahora es mi oportunidad!

Pero al entrar a la cocina no encontró a Sanji por ningún lado, pero si logro ver que la puerta del refrigerador estaba abierta… era una puerta grande de metal ligeramente oxidada, después de todo no se le daba mucho uso ya que esa casa no se utilizaba mucho.

Vivi miro dentro del refrigerador… era uno de esos refrigeradores grandes, de los que se usan en los restaurantes y fabricas, espaciosos y repleto de comida, era como una habitación aparte, muy fría y llena de comida. al final del refrigerador se veía a Sanji que parecía sacar una caja de helados.

-esta es tu ultima oportunidad, ahora que esta solo tienes que hacerlo.

Cuando vivi finalmente junto el coraje para entrar y disculparse con Sanji…

*thud*

Vivi sintió un ligero impacto en su cabeza, cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba todavía pegada a el cocinero que en ese momento estaba sacando los helados para comerlos en la playa.

-lo siento vivi-chan, no te vi

-No lo siento, fui yo la que entro sin ver

Sanji dejo la caja cerca de la entrada y volvió a buscar mas

Vivi entro detrás de Sanji

-Sanji, acerca de lo de anoche…

-vivi, lo siento mucho… no se lo que me paso anoche, no debí abrazarte así..

-lo siento, no debí de haber reaccionado así, es que estaba muy sorprendida y no supe que hacer…

"…"

Los dos se habían disculpado y ambos estaban aliviados, no habían mas problemas…

-bueno, ya deberíamos de salir de aquí, los demás deben de estar esperándonos y no quisiera que te resfriaras, dijo Sanji mientras sostenía la ultima caja de helados.

Mientras los dos estaban caminando hacia la salida del refrigerador…

*kachung* *click*

"…"

Ambos mirando estupefactos a la puerta que ya había sido cerrada

Sanji corrió hacia la puerta mientras gritaba:

-OIGAN, TODAVIA HAY GENTE AQUIII!DEJENOS SALIR!

Parecía que nadie lo escucho gritando, lo que significaba que estaban atrapados en el refrigerador hasta que alguien vuelva a buscarlos, o en el peor de los casos… en la noche cuando vuelvan de la playa.

Vivi al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba comenzó a golpear l puerta y a pedir ayuda

*bam* bam* bam* -AYUDA ESTAMOS ENCERRADOS EN EL REFRIGERADOR!

Pero no hubo respuesta, parece que todos ya habían salido a su día de relajación en la playa mientras ellos pasarían el día entero encerrados en un refrigerador.

-Sanji haz algo, no quiero pasar mi dia encerrada aquí!

-que quieres que haga, estamos encerrados

-no puedes patear la puerta y tumbarla o algo?

-si podría hacer eso pero… y la comida? Si derribo la puerta la comida que esta aquí se dañaría…

-tienes razón… que hacemos entonces?

Sanji a pesar del frio encendió un cigarrillo y busco el controlador del refrigerador

-ya, subí la temperatura un poco pero no lo suficiente para que la comida se estropee, ahora solo nos queda esperar a que nos encuentren

-como estas tan seguro de que nos van a encontrar?

-obviamente alguien se dará cuenta de que falta la persona que los invito a su palacio, y tal vez Luffy se de cuenta de que no estoy cuando le de hambre…

-tienes razón, es mejor sentarnos tranquilamente a esperar

Sanji se dirigió a una oscura esquina del refrigerador que no tenia comida, asi el podía fumar sin preocupación

En cambio vivi se dirigió al lugar mas calido que pudo encontrar, el cual fue detrás de una montaña de cajas de carne

Pasaron las horas y no parecía que vendría nadie buscarlos.

Sanji se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba vivi para ver como estaba, al mirar detrás de la montaña de cajas logro ver a la princesa sentada en posición fetal temblando del frio.

Vivi decidió sentarse en esa posición por que le daba un poco mas de calor… tenia las piernas muy arriba y la cabeza metida junto con los brazos, era una posición algo rara pero esa le brindaba un poco de calor, pero aun asi estaba de un color azul morado del frio.

De repente la princesa sintió algo calido ensima de ella, era un traje negro

Miro rápidamente arriba y vio a Sanji solo con su camisa blanca y su corbata.

-Sanji?

-no podía dejarte ahí y que te enfermaras por el frio, dijo con un tono suave

Vivi se sonrojo un poco pero puso rapidamente la cabeza entre las piernas para que Sanji no la viera

-g…gracias…..

Sanji se sento al lado de vivi y continuo fumando

(mierda, me muero del friooo, como no pude darle mi traje antes… debía de estar muriendo) eso pensó el cocinero mientras trataba de ocultar el hecho de que estaba a punto de morir congelado

Después de un par de horas ninguno de los dos tenia idea de cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí encerrados, podrían ser minutos al igual que podrían ser horas pero en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí no hablaron

Sanji simplemente intento dormir y esperar a que los encuentren, en cambio vivi no se atrevía a sacar la cabeza de entre sus piernas, ella sabia que Sanji estaba al lado de ella y ella se sentía nerviosa pero no quería que nadie lo supiera, especialmente Sanji

Al fin de unos minutos no se pudo escuchar nada, asi que saco la cabeza para ver si Sanji se había ido

Al mirar afuera vio a Sanji al lado de ella casi durmiendo.

Pero aunque el quisiera verse "normal" vivi sabia que el tenia mucho frio

Sanji estaba recostado de la pared, intentando quedarse dormido, pero era casi imposible dormir con ese frio, pensaba que podría morir en cualquier segundo cerro los ojos e intento imaginarse en el desierto de arabasta, quizás así se le pasaría el frio

Intento imaginarse en los lugares más cálidos en los que había estado, eso no parecía funcionar pero seguía con sus ojos cerrados imaginándose…

(…funciona… me siento cálido….)

El cocinero aun con los ojos cerrados sentía el calor esparciéndose por su cuerpo

-como te sientes ahora?

Sanji abrió los ojos tapidamente

Al abrir los ojos vio a vivi, encima de el

-vivi… que haces…?

-… es que…parecía que tenias frio asi que yo…

Vivi no podía mirar la cara de Sanji sin sentirse avergonzada y nerviosa, ya en ese momento sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir

De repente Vivi sintió los brazos de Sanji alrededor de ella, vivi se sonrojo violentamente, ella podía sentir su cara calentándose mientras Sanji la abrazaba.

Al principio se sentía muy alarmada y no sabia que hacer, era un sentimiento extraño… extraño pero relajante, era un sentimiento muy calido y relajante, nunca había sentido algo asi, pero se sentía bien…. Paso el tiempo y ambos quedaron dormidos.

Mientras tanto el resto de los tripulantes disfrutaban de su dia en la playa

-ahora que me doy cuenta, donde esta vivi? Pregunto nami mientras se bronceaba

-no lo se, pero ahora que me fijo bien, cocinero-san tampoco se encuentra aquí, dijo robin que estaba al lado de nami mientras apartaba la mirada de su libro.

-hmm me pregunto donde se metieron esos dos…

Nami y robin se miraron por un par de segundos…..

-EN SERIO, Sanji y vivi? Pregunto nami un poco asombrada

-eso parece, ayer por la noche note a cocinero-san un poco sospechoso

-wow, nunca me imaginaria a ellos dos juntos…

-hahahaha, yo tampoco me podría imaginar a usted con espadachín-san

Nami se sonrojo y miro rápidamente hacia el otro lado

-no se preocupe navegante-san, no le dire a nadie

-como lo sabes en primer lugar?

-nuestras habitaciones están al lado, creo que deberían de ser mas silenciosos, dijo robin mientras volvia la mirada a su libro, nami volvió a broncearse y no siguieron hablando del tema

Unas 5 horas pasaron cuando vivi despertó

Vivi se encontraba con la cabeza en el pecho de Sanji, mientras que el recostaba su cabeza sobre la de ella, sus brazos alrededor de ella y sus rodillas levantadas dejando un espacio en el cual se encontraba vivi

Al ver la posición en la que se encontraban se sorprendió lo cual hiso que Sanji se despertara.

Ahora estaban los dos despiertos, abrazados, sintiendo el calor mutuo que compartían

Sus caras solo a unos centímetros de distancia, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus narices se toparon, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Sanji coloco su mano en la cara de vivi, la acaricio suavemente desde la mejilla hasta agarrar delicadamente la barbilla colocando su dedo pulgar en su labio posterior

Era muy suave, suave y delicado, acerco su cara lentamente, sus labios a unos 2 centimetros de distancia

*kachiiiiiiing* -SANJIIIIIIII, VIVIIIIIII ESTAN AQUIIII?!

Ambos se dieron cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban y se separaron rápidamente.

-ooooohh, asi que aquí estaban, OIGAAAAAN TODOOS, YA LOS ENCONTREEEE, grito Luffy a los demás informándoles que dejen de buscar a Sanji y a vivi

Para cuando Luffy logro verlos ellos ya estaban a unos 5 metros de cada uno

-Que hacían aquí? Se perdieron toda la diversión

- LO QUE PASO ES QUE ALGUIEN NOS ENCERRO AQUÍ!,grito Sanji muy enfurecido

Los tres salieron del refrigerador y le explicaron lo que paso a los demás, lo que había pasado fue que chopper y usopp fueron a buscar los helados, vieron los helados fuera y el refrigerador abierto asi que lo cerraron.

-bueno Sanji, que vas a preparar de cena? pregunto luffy

-lo siento Luffy, pero creo que voy a dormir por hoy, puedes hacerte un sándwich o algo…. No me siento bien

-yo tampoco me siento muy bien, dijo vivi que fue directamente a su habitación

Los demás tripulantes se quedaron en la cocina preparando la cena

-me pregunto que paso ahí dentro el dia entero, pregunto nami a robin

-si, yo también

Al final todos cenaron y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

sip, ya se que me quieren matar por esa escena del (casi) beso, si ustedes tenian ganas de leer eso imaginense las ganas que tenia yo de escribirlo, cuando escribi que se interrumpian me puse a gritar como si lo estuviera leyendo yo mismo

pero si, en este capitulo no hay mas de ahi, asi que revisen en el proximo que si habran cosas mejores d(-_-)


	4. la playa

aqui esta el 4to capitulo de mi fic, leanlo y diganme si les gusto

* * *

Era el tercer día en el palacio, ya eran las 10:45 de la mañana y Sanji no se había levantado.

En ese momento se encontraban Nami, robín, Zoro, Franky y Usopp sentados hablando acerca de la "nueva pareja"

-no me lo creo, después de tantos años Sanji al fin logro conquistar a alguien-dijo Usopp algo feliz por su amigo.

-siiii, me siento tan feliz por vivi… y mas le vale a Sanji que la trate como la princesa que es.

-lo dudo mucho Nami… ya sabes como Sanji es "el rey de los pervertidos", simplemente tendrá que salir de esta isla y se largara a perseguir a cualquier otra mujer- dijo Zoro con un tono de burla.

-no creo que cocinero-san sea de la clase de herir a una dama.

-si, estoy de acuerdo con Robin, Sanji puede que sea mujeriego pero no es de la clase de persona que le seria infiel a su pareja-añadió Franky defendiendo a su compañero.

-hablando de eso…. Donde se encuentra Sanji?

-creo que sigue dormido… no me sorprendería si el idiota ese se enfermara por pasar el día entero en el refrigerador…

Mientras tano Vivi se encontraba en la cocina, lavado los platos del desayuno.

Se había pasado todo el día pensando acerca de lo que paso y lo que "casi pasa", al recordar ese momento sintió su cara calentarse, no podía sacar esa escena de su cabeza.

Vivi podía recordar perfectamente todo… como sonaba el corazón de Sanji al latir mientras dormía, la respiración, el cálido sentimiento mientras la abrazaba… el calor de su mano mientras acariciaba lentamente su mejilla, cuando agarro delicadamente su barbilla…

… sus labios acercándose…

Vivi se tocaba la cara en los lugares que Sanji había tocado el día anterior. Como si pudiera todavía sentir su mano ahí.

-Vivi, no tienes que esforzarte tanto, ya nos preparaste el desayuno, nosotros vamos a lavar los platos-dijeron Chopper y Brook mientras entraban a la cocina.

-no podría dejarlos, ustedes son mis invitados

-no te preocupes, ve a divertirte, nosotros dos nos encargamos de esto.

-YOHOHOHOHO, si Vivi-san no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de limpiar todos los platos.

-gracias, entonces voy a salir un rato

Vivi salió de la cocina, y vio a los demás sentados hablando

-de que están hablando?

-eh, naaaada Vivi-chaaan, estábamos discutiendo un par de cosas- dijo Nami tratando de ocultar la charla que tenían

-ooooh, ya veo…

-oye Vivi, ya has visto que le pasa a Sanji? Creo que esta resfriado..- dijo Usopp con un tono de burla

Vivi se sonrrojo y dijo nerviosamente:

-e-enserio? Creo que ire a verlo en su habitación!

Vivi se fue intentando ocultar su cara la cual estaba completamente roja…

-bien hecho Usopp, ahora Vivi ira a cuidar al enfermo de Sanji- dijo Franky mientras le daba pulgares arriba

-hahahaha sii, pero vieron como se sonrojo en cuanto mencione a Sanji?

-creo que tan solo escuchar el nombre de Sanji la pone nerviosa…

Vivi se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Sanji.

*knock knock* -Sanji?

"…"

Vivi abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación, al mirar dentro no vio a nadie

-Vivi, que haces aquí?

-hola Sanji, solo pase para ver si te encontabas bie…!

La cara de Vivi estaba completamente roja al ver a Sanji salir del baño semidesnudo solo con una toalla.

-oooh, lo siento si te preocupe, accidentalmente me quede dormido mucho mas de lo normal, pero me encuentro bien

-o…. o-o-o-o-ok… m…me a-a-a-alegra s-s-saberlo….-dijo Vivi nerviosamente mientras le daba la espalda Sanji

-y tu Vivi, te sientes bien?

Dijo Sanji mientras se ponía la ropa

-s..si

-me alegra saberlo…. Y lo siento por dejarte sola a preparar el desayuno de todos…

-no importa, no me molesta después de todo ustedes son mis invitados.

"…"

Vivi se dirigía a la puerta cuando Sanji la agarro de la mano

"!"

-Vivi…. Que te parece si nos escapamos?

-e… escaparnos?

-si…ayer los demás nos dejaron aquí mientras se fueron a divertir se en la playa…

-"…."

-ahora ellos se quedaran aquí y nosotros iremos a divertirnos

-pero y la comida?

-no te preocupes, que coman lo que quieran

-si per…

Sanji puso su dedo índice en los labios de Vivi mientras decía:

-shhhh… no te preocupes, vamos a divertirnos juntos.

La princesa no pudo resistirse al cocinero ya que tenia razón.

-muy bien, pero solo por esta vez

-ok, prepara tus cosas y vuelve, y procura que nadie te vea

Vivi salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la suya a prepararse

Duro unos 10 minutos empacando, al salir de su habitación se encontró a Nami

-vas a salir Vivi?

(lo primero que me dijo Sanji es que no deje que nadie me vea y ya me descubrieron…)

-eeeeeh….-Vivi no sabia que responder ya que tenia todas sus cosas en sus manos

-asi que Sanji y tu van a la playa eh?

Ya… los descubrieron…

-no te preocupes Vivi, no le voy a decir a nadie, ustedes se lo merecen.

-muchas gracias Nami, te lo debo

-no te preocupes, y que se diviertan

Vivi se apresuro a la habitación de Sanji intentando no ser vista de nuevo.

Nami se dirigió hacia los demás…

-oigan, no van a creer lo que paso, Vivi y Sanji se van a pasar un día romantico solos en la playa!

-EN SERIOOOOO! Como lo sabes?

-me encontré con Vivi que se dirigía a la habitación de Sanji mientras cargaba todas sus cosas

Hubo un corto silencio en el grupo…

-Quieren espiarlos?

-no digas eso Usopp! Las personas necesitan su privacidad!

-si.. es cierto, lo siento

"…"

-a quien engaño, vamos a verlo todo

los demás se pusieron a planear como espiarlos sin que se dieran cuenta

Sanji y Vivi ahora se dirigían a la playa, Sanji tomaba de la mano a Vivi para evitar que se callera.

-Ya llegamos.

-y que haremos aquí?

-lo que quieras Vivi-chan, tenemos esta playa para nosotros dos…

Las horas pasaban y ambos se divertían, se bañaron en el mar, caminaban por la orilla, hablaban, reian, incluso hicieron unas esculturas de arena.

Mientras tanto, los demás se ocutaban mientras veian a la pareja divertirse

-ya me canse de estar aquí, esto es muy aburrido- dijo Zoro mientras se levantaba

-si, además deberíamos de irnos ahora para que no sospechen-apoyo Usopp

-es cierto, además no han hecho nada interesante

El grupo se devolvió al palacio evitando ser descubiertos por Sanji y Vivi

"…"

-se fueron…-dijo Sanji

-que?

-oh nada… quieres regresar?

-si, tengo hambre, y todavía hay que preparar la cena

Espera… no encuentro mis sandalias!

-por donde las dejaste?

-justo aquí, no puedo creer que se perdieran…

-eran importantes?

-no, solo que debi de haberlas dejado en otro lugar

-bueno, esta oscureciendo asi que seria difícil encontrarlas ahora

-no te preocupes, puedo volver sin ellas

"…"

Sanji agarro sus piernas y su brazo y la cargo estilo princesa

-S-Sanji, puedo caminar por mi misma

-no podría permitirme que camines de vuelta al palacio sin sandalias

-pero si alguien nos ve?

-no importa, te voy a llevar al palacio…

Vivi continuo oponiéndose pero Sanji la ignoro mientras caminaba

Eventualmente ambos llegaron al castillo, entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Sanji, Vivi iba a salir cuando escucho en el otro lado a los demás.

Vivi no quería salir de la habitación de Sanji ya que seria muy sospechoso ya que tiene arena en todo su cuerpo, y ropa de playa.

Sanji ya había entrado al baño a darse una ducha mientras Vivi estaba sentada en la cama.

Después de un rato, Vivi no pudo escuchar mas el agua cayendo de la ducha, Sanji salió del baño todavía algo mojado y con la toalla en la cintura.

Vivi entro al baño lo mas rápido que pudo para evitar que Sanji viera su cara sonrojada

Después de unos minutos Sanji termino de ponerse la ropa y Vivi termino, pero Vivi no se atrevía a salir del baño ya que le daba vergüenza que Sanji la viera

-terminste Vivi-chan?

-s..si

-Tienes ropa entre tus cosas?

-n….no

"…"

Sanji saco una camisa blanca de entre su ropa, y se la paso a Vivi.

-eso es lo mejor que puedo darte…

-muchas gracias Sanji

Vivi se puso su ropa interior, la camisa de Sanji y salió del baño

Sanji se sorprendió al ver a Vivi así, su cabello azul estaba húmedo y suelto, la camisa le quedaba algo grande así que pudo cubrirla bien, las mangas de la camisa eran mas largas que sus brazos, la parte de debajo de la camisa lograba tapar la ropa interior pero dejaban al descubierto sus largas piernas.

-wow….

-que pasa?-dijo Vivi sonrojada

-nada, te ves muy bien

El comentario de Sanji logro que se sonrojara aun mas

-pero creo que con eso bastara para poder llegar a tu habitación

-si, pero todos están ahí afuera

Sanji intento escuchar a los demás que se encontraban fuera de la habitación… los demás se encontraban hablando acerca de sus cosas y no parecía que se moverían por un largo rato

-no creo que se vayan por ahora….

-que haremos entonces?

-siéntate o lo que sea mientras voy a la cocina a prepararte la cena…

-espera, yo voy con tigo!

-no lo recomiendo con esa ropa

-….

-esperame, vuelvo enseguida

Sanji salió por la ventana nuevamente, dejando a Vivi sola en la habitación

Al llegar a la cocina Sanji rápidamente cogió lo pimero que encontró del refrigerador, lo preparo rápidamente y salió

Duro unos 3 minutos en la cocina, al volver a la habitación le entrego a Vivi un plato de pescado frito con lechuga y tomate, y para el una sopa de pescado, fue sorprendente que lograra preparar eso en 3 minutos pero como ya todos saben… es Sanji

Los dos estaban comiendo en la pequeña mesita de la habitación mientras hablaban en un tono bajo para que los demás no los escuchen

Al terminar la cena Vivi se sentó en la cama de Sanji y Sanji volvió salir a dejar los platos en la cocina

(que hago, que hago, que hago, que hago….. a este paso voy a tener que dormir en la misma habitación que Sanji….) Solamente la idea de eso hacia que el corazón de Vivi latiera mucho mas rápido.

Intento dejar de pensar en eso y tratar de distraerse pensando en otras cosas… pero sus pensamientos estaban invadidos con Sanji. No podía recordar nada que no tuviera que ver con Sanji. Por que le estaba ocurriendo esto?

Mientras mas intentaba pensar en algo mas, mas terminaba pensando en Sanji… hasta que llego al punto de recordar lo que había pasado en el refrigerador el día anterior

Vivi se toco las mejillas que ahora estaban calientes mientras recordaba…

-Vivi ya regrese

-AAAH

-perdón, te asuste?

-n…no

-te molesta algo? Te noto nerviosa

-n….no

Sanji se sentó al lado de Vivi y agarro su mano

-Vivi… si algo te preocupa o si tienes algún problema puedes confiar en mi… y hare todo lo posible para ayudarte…

-no te preocupes Sanji…(la razón por la que estoy nerviosa es por ti!)

Sanji soltó la mano de Vivi y se sentó al otro lado de la cama, Vivi se quedo callada mientras intentaba calmarse

Sanji en el otro lado estaba recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior…(Vivi y yo ayer… casi…)

-c…creo que voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco…

Vivi se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana.

Sanji la miraba desde la cama y recordó lo que había pasado en la cocina.

Se levanto de la cama… y abrazo a Vivi por atrás

-S..S-Sanji.. que haces?!

Sanji no respondió y continúo abrazándola, luego la volteo delicadamente y volvió a abrazarla

Vivi se sonrojo mucho… no sabia como reaccionar, hasta que Sanji agarro su mano, y con la otra empezó a acariciar el cabello azul de Vivi.

Luego Sanji dejo de acariciar su cabello, y coloco su mano en la mejilla mientras se acercaba. Acaricio su mejilla un par de veces y luego coloco su mano en la barbilla de Vivi mientras delicadamente elevaba su cara.

Volvió a colocar su mano en su mejilla mientras acercaba su rostro al de Vivi mientras ella cerraba los ojos

Sus narices ya se tocaban y podían sentir la respiración del otro mientras se acercaban.

Sanji cerro los ojos acercándose mas…

Sanji sintió sus labios contra los de Vivi.. eran suaves y pequeños, y tenían un color rojizo brillante.

Duraron mucho tiempo besándose hasta que finalmente se separaron, y Sanji pudo ver la cara de Vivi

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus mejillas parecían manzanas, su nariz también estaba ligeramente roja.

Vivi abrió sus ojos para ver a Sanji.

-Sanji… tu…

Sanji callo a la princesa con sus labios.

Al separarse pasaron a la cama todavía abrazados

Sanji se encontraba arriba de Vivi mientras se agarraban de las manos, Sanji se acerco al oído de Vivi y susurro con una voz suave y profunda:

-Vivi… te amo

Y procedió a besarle el cuello mientras susurraba:

-te amo… amo todo de ti,… amo tu cuello,….tus mejillas,… tu frente,… tus labios…. Amo todo de ti- mientras besaba cada parte que mencionaba.

Al detenerse miro a Vivi, ella abrió los ojos y dijo suavemente:

-y…yo también te a….amo Sanji

Sanji sonrió y volvió a besar a Vivi

Ambos quedaron dormidos en la cama abrazados con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOH, AME escribir este capituloooooo, imaginense como me siento despues de ecribir esto... creo que esto compensa lo del ultimo capitulo no? XDD pero este no es el ultimo capitulo, pero falta muuuuy poco para que se acabe asi que almenos terminenlo


End file.
